totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nowe twarze przy wiejskim klimacie
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 1. Chris: Witamy w pierwszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Wiejskiej Legendy, czyli kolejnym sezonie pełnym akcji, dramatu oraz śmiechu. Nasze ofiary po raz kolejny odważyły się stanąć do walki o milion! Prowadzić ten sezon będzie nikt inny niż mua, 7-krotny zdobywca nagrody prowadzącego roku miesięcznika "Star!" Chef: Ekhem... Chris: No tak, będzie również Chef.. A w poprzednim odcinku specjalnym poznaliśmy oficjalna siódemkę szczęściarzy z poprzedniego sezonu Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy. A zostali nimi: Brick, Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Sam, Scott oraz Zoey. Natomiast nasze nowe miejsce eliminacji poznali już: Ann Maria, B, Dakota, Mike, Staci. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach uczestnicy zasneli tutaj na "prze wygodnej" kamienistej plaży... No ale tak to już bywa jak nie ma się gdzie spać! (szatański śmiech) No nie ważne, mamy teraz godzine 6 rano, nie uważacie że jestem zbyt dobry dla tych dzieciaków, pozwalając im tyle spać, skoro muszą się przygotować do powitania reszty rywali? <''INTRO''> Ranek, przyczepa Chrisa Chris zdecydował się odłożyć tym razem na później pobudkę swoich "ofiar" dla cieplej porannej kawy. Idac do swojej przyczepy odebrał jeszcze od wcześniej uprzedzonych statystów materiał na odcinek od producentów oraz upragnioną kawę. W przyczepie już miał się wygodnie rozsiąść na kanapie, kiedy to dostrzegł że nie jest tutaj sam, a jest za nim... Dawn. I to nie to wcale przestraszyło Chrisa, tylko to co siedziało obok blondynki na jego łóżku... Krowa! Chris: Ej!!... Moja cudowna pościel wyprana przez mamusie, ZABIERAJ TO ZWIERZE! Dawn (Spokojnym głosem): Radze ci wypić melisę. Czego oczekiwałeś, jesteśmy przecież na wsi, tak jak chciałeś. (Przytula się do krowy) Ładna jest, prawda? Wiem dobrze, że tobie też się podoba, ten błysk w prawym oku o tym świadczy. Chris (lizany przez krowę traci cierpliwość): To jest błysk zażenowania a nie radości! Zabierz to! Dobrze, że chociaż w prytwatnym pokoju mam spokój od kamer, i nikt tego nie widzi... Dawn: A jeśli nie zabiorę to co? Wyrzucisz mnie, czy zabijesz ją? Albo obie rzeczy na raz? Wściekły Chris gotowy był już do odpowiedzi. Został jednak skutecznie zagłuszony przez jakieś głośne trąbniecie. Nerwowo zerknął przez okno, gdzie ledwo i tak trzymający się pomost na plaży został doszczętnie zniszczony. Do wioski zawitał ogromny luksusowy statek, z którego dochodziła głośna muzyka. Prowadzący przeklnal pod nosem i odwrócił się do Dawn, która... Zniknęła. Została tylko krowa. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał jeszcze cichy szelest 'Pamiętaj, że nie możesz pozwolić jej pojawić się w programie..', ale się tym nie przejął. Pospiesznie wybiegł z przyczepy ciągnąć na sile za sobą zwierzaka Plaza Chris z brudna koszulka, potarganymi włosami i krowom na sznurku sprawiał wrażenie miejscowego wieśniaka. Siódemka zawodników rozbudzona statkiem masowała obolałe plecy, byli nie wyspani. Zoey (ziewa): Co się dzieje.. Juz zadanie? Chris: Sam nie wiem.. Cos tu jest nie tak. Scott: Nie nabierzesz już nas jak w poprzednim sezonie. Zapewne dobrze wiesz co to tutaj robi, więc nie musisz strugać durnia. Z pokładu statku nagle wyskoczył chłopak postury Camerona. Przejechał bystrym wzorkiem po wszystkich wachlując się kilkoma banknotami. Chris: Martin?! Przecież nie miałeś skorzystać z własnego statku, tylko z tego wynajętego przez nas! Martin: Spoko! Nikt nie chciał przecież płynąć tamtym rupieciem dlatego zabrałem ze sobą kilka pasażerów. Chris (tupie nogom jak małe dziecko): Ale to nie zgodne z podpisanym przez ciebie kontraktem! Martin: Luzik, jak widzę to i tak się pomyliłem.. Widze tutaj tylko bandę wieśniaków, z rolnikiem z krowa. W dodatku jesteśmy na wsi, a ja szukam wysokiej jakości letniego obozu. Chris: Nie, nie, nie! Trafiłeś idealnie, jeśli chcesz wygrać milion. A ta "banda wieśniaków" jak to świetnie ująłeś stoi ci na tej drodze. Jo: Gdyby nie to że Sam wbijał mi calom noc swoje łokcie w plecy wyprostowałabym tobie te twoją bogatą facjate! Sam (gra): Hehehe, ups. < Martin: Wieś?! To przecież miejsce pełne siana, krów i błota! W sumie.. Co mi tam, patrząc na resztę nie będzie problemów z nie małym wzbogaceniem się o milion.> Ze statku energicznie wybiegła Marie Joulie, tuląc wszystkich po kolei. Chris: Tak.. Witamy w Totalnej Porażce, Marie Joulie! Marie Joulie: W czym..? Tak bardzo się ciesze że wszyscy zostaniemy strażakami! Chris: W Totalnej Porażce na wsi. Nie zostaniesz strażakiem, ale możesz za to wygrać okrągły milion! Marie Joulie: Ale.. To oznacza, że.. Nie będę mogla sobie potrabic w wozie strażackim? Chris: Nie... Marie Joulie: Szkoda.. Ale i tak jest super! Chris: Ehh.. (Odwraca się do reszty) Poznajcie naszą Francuską Wariatkę.. Marie Joulie (podskakuje): Lubie kisiel! Pozostali tylko stali i przyglądali się tym scenkom. Ich uwagę tymczasem przykula dziewczyna, która jako kolejna wyłoniła się ze statku jako kolejna. Rozejrzała sie ona wokoło i mocno się skrzywiła. Charlotte: Czołem! Chris: Siemka Charlotte! Witamy na wsi.. Charlotte (zdezorientowana): Eeee.. Na wsi? No nic, co mi tam. Wiesz że na żywo prezentujesz się dwa razy bardziej bosko niż w telewizji? Reszta może tylko pozazdrościć tych mięśni.. Mrrr Scott: Zaraz puszcze pawia! Charlotte: A ty milcz rudzielcu! Chris: No właśnie rudzielcu, milcz i bierz przykład z prawdziwej damy z dobrym gustem! Kolejny ze statku wyszedł dobrze zbudowany i opalony Brendon w towarzystwie dwóch dziewczyn, Veroniki i Isabelle, którym przenosił zgrabnie wszystkie walizki. Dziewczyny natomiast potykały się co dwa kroki wtulone i zapatrzone w chłopaka. Za nimi wypełzła blada jak ściana Emma. Chris: Milo was widzieć Brendon, Veronica, Isabelle i... Emma! Brendon: Witajcie laski! Veronica (bawi się włosami Brendona): Hej! Wasza gwiazda już to jest i prosi o napój i krem do twarzy! Marie Joulie: A figurka strażaka może być? Isabelle: Albo krem do... Veronica wyrwała Isabelle krem z reki nie wiedząc jeszcze do czego on służy. Po wsmarowaniu jego na jej twarzy wyskoczyło kilka obleśnych krost. Veronica (nie zdając sobie sprawy z wyglądu na twarzy): Wielkie dzięki ... eeee.. Blondi. Wybacz, zapomniałam jak masz na imię. Isabelle: Hihi, nie przejmuj się. Mi też często zdarza się zapominać mojego imienia. O! Na przykład teraz. Charlotte (podaje lusterko Veronice): Lepiej przyjrzyj się swojej piękności, księżniczko.. < Charlotte: Nie mogę pozwolić na przyjaźnie już w pierwszym dniu!> Veronica: AAAAAAAA! Moja twarz! Nie patrz się na mnie Brendon! < Veronica: Jak ta blondynka mogla mnie nie uprzedzić! Ugh... Bede walczyła do końca o honor mojego papy, bez względu na ... stan.. mojej.. pięknej.. twarzy! (rozpłakała się)> Emma (Podchodzi do Veroniki z maścią z ziół): Trzymaj. To lekarstwo to przepis mojej mamy, na pewno ci pomoże chociaż częściowo ustąpić krostom z twarzy. Wystarczy że będzie wsmarowywać ją dwa razy dziennie. Veronica (przytula mocno Emme): Och, dziękuje! Uratowałaś mi życie! Obiecuje, że zaraz po tym programie razem wybierzemy się na zakupy! Słyszałaś o nowej kolekcji w H&M, prawda?! Emma: Yyyy... Brendon: Nie źle laska, masz coś może na opaleniznę? Emma (nieco zawstydzona): Yyyy.. Dziewczyna odetchnęła. Ze statku wyłonił się Daniel, który zablokował swoimi bagażami przejście. W końcu po chwili wszystkie walizki silnym kopnięciem udało się wypchnąć Henremu. Jednak one spadły na Isabelle.. Henry (odgradza Isabelle spod ogromnej sterty walizek): No nie, ranna osoba! Na szczęście mamy lekarza! Daniel (w ogóle nie zauważył co się stało tylko stale notował coś w swoim zeszycie): Ehe.. Isabelle: Nic mi się poważnego nie stało. Chyba mnie trochę tylko rzęsa boli.. Auu.. Henry: Tym się nie przejmuj, chyba dostałaś za mocno w głowę (wyciągnął z plecaka apteczkę pierwszej pomocy) Dobry lekarz zawsze jest na wszystko gotowy. (pomógł jej a potem spojrzał się na Daniela) Stary, co ty trzymasz w tych walizkach i po co ci ich aż tyle?! Masz tego więcej niż wszystkie dziewczyny tutaj razem wzięte! Daniel (nie odrywając wzroku od notatnika): Jedna na skarpetki, druga na majteczki, trzecia na koszulki - wszystkie starannie złożone. Kolejna a spodnie a ta po lewej na bluzy. Ale nie jestem do końca pewny, mamusia mnie pakowała.. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Tylko Chris w napięciu oczekiwał na kolejne osoby ze statku. Nikt jednak z niego już nie wyszedł, a sam statek odpłynął po zasalutowaniu przez Martina. Chris: A co z Franziskom i Hildegarde? Martin: Pytasz się o to wielkie yeti? < Martin: Tak się zastanawiałem, po co mu dodatkowe zwierzęta w programie, kiedy ta ogrzyca próbowała odgryźć ze złości kawałek mojego cennego statku!> Martin: No.. Popłynęła sobie twoim statkiem. Razem z jej przyjaciółkom. Nie chcieliśmy jej wpuścić na pokład bo wszyscy się jej bali, a ta potem w złości chciała nas zatopić! Reszta potakiwała, potwierdzając słowa Martina Brick: Tam coś płynie! Wszyscy oglądali się w stronę przypływającej starej, malej, rozpadającej się lodki, którą Chris wynajął na przyjazd nowych uczestników. Jednak w środku niej znajdowały się tylko dwie Niemki. Juz z daleko słychać było kilka niemieckich przekleństw szorstkim głosem. Po przycumowaniu statku przy zniszczonym pocie Franziska i Hildegarde wybiegły z niej. Ta druga pędziła na Martina a pierwsze starała się ją powstrzymać... Hildegarde: Zabić! On musieć zostać trup! Franziska: Hildzia, nie..! < Franziska: Na szczęście znam ją na tyle dobrze, że mam sposoby które na nią zawsze działają.> Franziska (wyjmuje cukierki): Ktooo ma ochoteee na cuksa karmelowego? Sam: Ja! Franziska: Ty siedź cicho, nie ciebie się pytam! Mmm, jakie one są pyszne! Hildegarde stopniowo zwalniała, aż w końcu zmieniła kierunek biegu. Zawarczała jeszcze w kierunku Martina. Tym razem zaczęła biegać na czterech łapach prosto na Franziske, a raczej na jej cukierki. Po drodze potraciła wszystko co mogla, a na samym końcu zderzyła się z drzewem. Franziska: Ehh.. Hildegarde: Hildegarde chcieć cukierka.. Chris: Stop, Stop, STOP! Teraz nareszcie jesteśmy w komplecie. Co powiecie na małą wycieczkę wokół wioski, a potem na zadanko? Wszyscy: ... Charlotte: Oczywiście Chris! Ty to zawsze masz świetne pomysły. Do tego tak dobrze wyglądasz. Jo: Stul dziob. Lightning: Przepraszam, ale Lightning ma potrzebę do wszamania protein! Chris: Dlatego za piec minut widzimy się na stołówce. Cameron: Ale gdzie tutaj jest stołówka? Chris: Trzecia stodoła po lewej. Stołówka Po poznaniu Chefa i jego potraw wszystkim przeszedł głód. Nikomu nie chcialo sie jeść ślimaków w sosie ze zgniłych pomidorów. Na ich szczęście szybko pojawił się Chris ze swoim cwanym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Chris: Jak leci ofi.. Wieśniaki? Widze że nowi zaprzyjaźnili się już z Chefem. Świetnie, czas na wycieczkę po wyspie, czyli pierwsze zadanie które zadecyduje o tym, w jakich drużynach się znajdziecie! Henry (sarkastycznie): Super... Chris: Ludzie, więcej entuzjazmu.. Widzicie ten przepełniony sianek wychodek za oknem? To wasz nowy pokój zwierzeń. Pokój zwierzeń ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Chris: Dobra, koniec tego. Czas ucieka! Marie Joulie: Hej, a własnie miała być moja kolej! Moge? Chris: Nie! Teraz najwyższy czas na zadanie. Udacie się indywidualnie do lasu. Musicie przez niego przejść.. Scott: Banalne. Chris: .. Jednak nie będzie to takie łatwe, jak ci się wydaje Scott. Nasz las jest pełen przeróżnych pułapek oraz tajemniczych zwierząt. Marie Joulie: Aaa.. Beda strażacy?! Chris (facepalm): Byc może.. Kiedy już dojdziecie na druga stronę lasu, będziecie musieli mnie znaleźć. Jak już wam się to uda, zostaniecie przydzieleni do drużyn. Pytania? Nie? Świetnie. Widzimy się później, o ile przeżyjecie! Las 'Na prowadzeniu od razu znalazła się Jo oraz Lightning, którzy niczym torpedy omijali wszystkie napotkane im przeszkody. W pewnym momencie Jo jednak wypchnęła Lightninga w krzaki przez co samotnie wyszła na prowadzenie. Za nimi biegła Hildegarde niczym tygrys.. albo Yeti. Kolejny był uciekający przed stadem bobrów z Martin z czego korzystała Charlotte, bo miała czysta drogę. Bardziej z tylu trzymał się Brendon otoczony Marie Joulie i Isabelle. Jednak kiedy usłyszał wołająca z krzaków o pomoc Emme uratował dziewczyne. Franziska i Zoey ostrożnie szły naprzód unikając wszelkich pułapek. Potem szedł skupiający się na pisaniu Daniel a na jego plecach był wystraszony Cameron. Jeszcze dalej sprawiający wrażenie jakby nic go nie obchodziło Henry. Veronica natomiast narysowała sobie na twarzy barwy wojenne i ambitnie walczyła z roślinami. Brick potykał się co dwa kroki bo do jego nogi wgryzł się żółw. Na szarym końcu był Scott i Sam. Pierwszy obserwował sytuacje strugając figurkę z drewna a drugi zajmował się niczym innym jak konsolom.'' Rozstrzygniecie Chris razem z Chefem czekali na zawodników. Przed nimi znajdowały się trzy pola na trzy drużyny. Chris (siedzi wygodnie na leżaku i popija sok z papai): No szybciej, ile można na nich czekać... Przybiegła Jo Jo: Tak jest, jestem pierwsza! Chris: Gratuluje Jo, jesteś pierwsza. Stan w pierwszym polu.. ''' Kolejna przybiegła Hildegarde, a na niej Franziska i Zoey Zoey: D-dzieki Hildegarde... Hildegarde: Nie być za co. Chris: Gratuluje wam. Hildegarde i Franziska stańcie w trzecim polu, a ty Zoey dołącz do Jo. ' Kolejny pojawił się Brendon z Emma na rekach, a za nim zazdrosna Marie Joulie i Isabelle Marie Joulie: Oj no, postaw juz ja na ziemie, na pewno nic jej nie jest i udaje! Chris: Witamy! Wszyscy trafiacie do drugiej drużyny. ' ' Mijaly kolejne godziny i minuty, az w koncu wszyscy dotrali na miejsce. Powstaly nastepujace druzyny: Jo, Zoey, Charlotte, Brick, Henry oraz Sam. W drugiej druzynie znalezli sie: Scott, Brendon, Cameron, Marie Joulie, Emma oraz Isabelle. Natomiast w trzeciej mamy: Lightninga, Martina, Daniela, Hildegarde, Franziske oraz Veronike. Jo, Zoey, Charlotte, Brick, Henry oraz Sam nazwali siebie: Szalonymi Farmerami Scott, Brendon, Cameron, Marie Joulie, Emma oraz Isabelle zostali: Dzikimi Kozami A Lightning, Martin, Daniel, Hildegarde, Franziska i Veronika: Krowimi Plackami Druzyna Krowich Plackow: Cooo?! Chris: To sie nazywa trafiona nazwa, co nie? Dobra, z tego powodu, że mam na głowie za dużo spraw jak np. spotkanie z producentami czy wizyta u fryzjera i kosmetyczki zadanie będzie łatwe i krótkie. Jako, że dopiero dzisiaj popołudniu producenci sypną kasą na razie możemy się cieszyć tym co mamy czyli kilkoma stodolami i sianem.. Wiec jako iz nie macie gdzie spac dzisiejszym zadaniem bedzie zrobienie domku druzynowego. Brick: Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że będziemy spać … w stodołach? Chris: A co, w wojsku tego nie robiłeś?! Brick: O-oczywiście.. Tylko ze tam jest tak.. c-ciemno i w ogóle… Jo (klepie go mocno w plecy): Nie peniaj! Chris: Ekhem.. Tak wiec do roboty! Macie dwie godziny. Każda drużyna może użyć po jednej stodole. Aha, zapomniałbym. Będziecie mieszkac ze swoimi maskotkami drużynowymi, oto I one. Chef przyniosl pudło w ktorym znajdował sie farmer, koza oraz… krowi placek. Martin: Chyba sobie żartujesz?! Jo: No własnie! Nie mam zamiaru niańczyć jakiegos rolnika! Chris: … Farmera. Dobra, zaczynajcie. Życzcie mi milej wizyty u fryzjera! Zadanie Druzyna Dzikich Kóz Nikt nie okazywał większego zainteresowania zadaniem. Brendon flirtował z Isabelle i Marie Joulie jednocześnie starając się wzbudzić zainteresowanie u Emmy. Emma natomiast jako jedyna razem z Cameronem starała się coś zdziałać. Nawet jeśli ten drugi nie był w stanie udźwignąć młotka. Scott siedział z boku i obserwował sytuacje, udając że niesie im siano. Cameron (do Emmy): Zdaje się że jako jedyni staramy się zrobić cokolwiek. Emma: Jest jeszcze Scott. Wiesz, ciesze się że będziemy spać akurat w stodołach. To bardzo ekologiczne. Cameron: Szkoda tylko że mam uczulenie na siano. Apsik! Emma: Mam coś co ci pomoże.. Ale zgubiłam to gdzieś w tym sianie. Poza tym to musimy popracować nad konstrukcjom, bo ta nie wytrzyma dłużej niż do następnej ulewy. Cameron: Na tym akurat się znam. Patrząc na podstawy nie jest źle. Powinniśmy tylko umocnić dach. Emma: Sami nie damy rady... Cameron: Wiem kto nam pomoże! Breeendon, chodź tu do nas! Emma: Nie! Nie wołaj go! Na pewno poradzimy sobie sami, tak tylko żartowałam, hehe. ' Brendon: Tak? Cameron: Potrzebujemy pomocy przy rekonstrukcji dachu. Brendon: Nie ma sprawy. Emma, mogłabyś podać mi kilka gwoździ? I tak powoli udało im się usprawnić dach. Drużyna Krowich Placków Szlo im znacznie sprawniej od poprzednich gdyż jako tako współpracowali. Lightning i Hildegarde przynosili materiały. Niemka przenosiła nie które belki nawet w zębach. Wszystko to przechodziło do Veroniki która unikała drewna jak ognia w obawie przed drzazgami i Franziski, które umieszczały wszystko w odpowiednich miejscach. Martin wszystkim dyrygował a Daniel wszystko zapisywał. Martin (do Daniela): Ej ty.. Może zamiast ciągle pisać raczyłbyś się nam pomóc? Veronica: No właśnie! Zastąp mnie, chyba drzazga wbiła mi się w palec! Lightning: Ha! Lightning wiedział że to miejsce nie jest dla dziewczyn! Veronica: Sugerujesz że nie dam sobie rady? Lightning: Lightning nie sugeruje Lightning widzi. Hildegarde tymczasem układała z Franziska siano. Hildegarde: Hildegarde zabić po wyzwanie Martin za wyrzucenie z łódź. Franziska: Ehh. Jeszcze to rozpamiętujesz? Nie powinnaś się na niego gniewać.. Wiesz. być może chciał po prostu zaznaczyć, że jesteś specjalna dla niego? Hildegarde: Ale dlaczego wyrzucić do woda?! Franziska: Wstydził się może.. Albo brakowało mu odwagi. Jestem pewna rze darzy cie wyjątkowym uczuciem.. < Franziska: Boże. Co ja jej próbuje wmówić?> Hildegarde: N-naprawdę? Franziska: Z pewnoscia. Tylko wiesz.. Nie możesz na niego naciskać. Do dziewczyn dołączył Daniel. Daniel: H-hej. Kazali mi do was dołączyć.. Franziska: Spoko. I tak mało do zrobienia jeszcze zostało. Druzyna Szalonych Farmerów Zdecydowanie najlepiej sobie radzili, a to wszystko dzięki Jo która wszystkimi dyrygowała. Nikt nie miał odwagi się jej przeciwstawić, a że wszystko dobrze im wychodziło toteż nikt nie narzekał. Do czasu... Charlotte: Ekhem Jo. Nie przypominam sobie żeby ktoś wybrał cie na kapitana naszego zespołu! Jo: Jakis problem? Tylko za moimi sterami mamy szanse odnieść sukces. Charlotte: Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Zagłosujmy. Kto jest za tym żeby ta wariatka Jo została kapitanem. Zoey, Sam, Henry i Brick podnoszą jednocześnie ręce ze strachu. < Charlotte: Szlag! Bede musiała sobie znaleźć sojuszników. Sama nie mogę się buntować!> Brick: Kapitanie Jo, melduje że materiał jest przygotowany. Jo: Świetnie! Ale nie nazywaj mnie tak, jeśli życie ci mile! Charlotte wykorzystuje kłótnie Bricka i Jo i podchodzi do Sama i Zoey. Charlotte: Hej! Jak tam idzie praca? Zoey: A dobrze.. Charlotte: Naprawdę nie uważacie że Jo przesadza? Wiecie.. Potem będzie pewnie chciała nas wywalić. Sam: Ma racje. Ja już się zmęczyłem od noszenia tego siana. Zjadłbym coś! Druzyna Dzikich Kóz Wszystko było już gotowe, co nie do końca cieszyło Scotta. Nadal obserwował wszystkich uważnie i już wyrobił sobie o każdym zdanie. Brendon wyrastał na lidera zespołu, a do tego miał wokoło pełno fanek. Byl pewien że musi działać. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na kilka minut na Marie Joulie. Dziewczyna to wykorzystała i również spojrzała wyzywająco na rudzielca. < Marie Joulie: Co tam Brendon.. Scott lubi mnie, to pewne!> Marie Joulie (przysiadła się do Scotta): Co tam namietniku, jak ci się podoba na wyspie? < Scott: Idealna frajerka = kolejny głos podczas ceremonii. Nie ma to jak dobra strategia.> Scott: Hej słodka.. Nie wkurza cie tez Brendon? Jest taki fałszywy.. Na pewno będzie chciał cie wyeliminować. Marie Joulie (westchniecie): Myślisz.. ? W tym momencie wpadła na nich Isabelle z ich kozom. Isabelle: Czy ktoś wie jak to zatrzymać?! Koza zaczęła zjadać ich siano, które miało służyć im jako łózka. Isabelle: Sio, sio! Emma: Spokojnie Isabelle. Ze zwierzętami trzeba delikatnie. Problem z koza został szybko rozwiązany. Ich domek był jako tako skończony, zostało im kilka minut, które wykorzystali na upiększenie domku. Drużyna Szalonych Farmerów Charlotte nadal przekonywała nie pewnych do końca Sama i Zoey. Jo dostała przez przypadek od Bricka deskom w głowę. Szybko została jednak opatrzona przez Henrego. Jo: Widzisz głąbie coś narobił najlepszego?! Brick: No ale.. Przecież.. Nie chciałem! Jo: (wyrywa się) Henry: Hej, hej.. W twoim stanie nie radziłbym się tak tobie wiercić. Najlepiej odpocznij sobie na sianie. Charlotte: No własnie. I najedz się jego przy okazji. Pomiędzy koniem a tobą nie ma wielkiej różnicy. Brick: Opanuj się trochę Charlotte. Zoey: Skończone! Ich domek prezentował się bardzo dobrze. Stare drewno zostało zastąpione nowymi deskami. Za łóżka służy siano. Udało im się nawet wstawić łóżka. Drużyna Krowich Placków Jakos sobie radzili. Udało im się zorganizować, lecz wtedy pojawiły się kolejne problemy. Martin napotkał bobry głodne zemsty za poprzednie wyzwanie, kiedy to zniszczył im domek. Długo przed nimi uciekał, aż w końcu wpadł na resztę. Martin: Ratunku! Niech ktoś je zatrzyma! < Martin: Bobry to moja FOBIA! Ale tylko tak.. odrobinkę!> Hildegarde odważnie stanęła na przeciwko zwierzakom. Kiedy miały się rzucić na Martina złapała je i rzuciła na bok. Niestety, pechowo wpadły prosto na świeżo postawiony domek Krowich Placków. Wszystko runęło prosto na Veronike, która wprowadzała jeszcze ostatnie poprawki. Veronica: Nic.. Mi.. Nie.. jest.. Lightning: O nie! Jak teraz Lightning ma się wyspać? To twoja wina! (wskazuje palcem na Martina) Daniel: Spokojnie, opisywałem krok po kroku nasze starania. Jeszcze możemy się odbudować. Chris: Nie tak prędko. Koniec czasu. Wygrywa drużyna... Szalonych Farmerów! W nagrode otrzymujecie karte, którą możecie wykorzystac w jakimkolwiek odcinku jako przepustka do uniknięcia eliminacji. Użyjcie jej dobrze! Drugie miejsce zajmuje drużyna dzikich kóz. A wiec na eliminacji widzimy się z Krowimi Plackami. Coz za ironia... Plac glowny Na placu siedziała drużyna Krowich Placków. Po kolei członkowie tej drużyny udawali się by zagłosować. Pozostale druzyny udały sie juz do swoich domkow. Lightning krążył wkurzony. Lightning: Jak to?! Lightning nie moze byc w druzynie looserow! To wszystkiego wina tego bogacza! Daniel: Masz racje. Gdyby nie te jego bobry na pewno byśmy wygrali! Martin: Nie przesadzajcie.. < Martin: Nie ciekawa sytuacja. Ale już z nie takich opresji się wychodziło. Na szczęście Hildegarde i Franziska to łatwe osoby do zmanipulowania.> < Lightning: Lightning glosuje razem z chłopakami z naszej drużyny na Martina! Lightning jest taki dumny ze swojego geniuszu!> < Franziska: Oj, kilka osób dzisiaj zawaliło. Ile z nich prosiło już mnie bym zagłosowała tak jak oni? Wszyscy. Podjęliśmy już z Hildegarde decyzje i tak będzie najlepiej.> < Veronica: Ten krem od Emmy naprawdę działa! Pryszcze zniknęły! A tak.. Mam glosować. Wybór jest oczywisty.> < Daniel: Ehh.. Straciłem tymczasowo wenę. Mam nadzieje, ze odzyskam ja już jutro.> Polana wstydu Chris: Witajcie na swojej pierwszej ceremonii! Oddaliście już swoje glosy. Bezpieczne osoby dostana szklankę mleka. Pierwsza wędruje do... .... .... Franziski. Franziska: Juhu! Pierwsza szklanka mleka na wsi. Kolejne bezpieczne osoby to... .... ... Lightning i Veronica. A ostatnia osoba która może czuć się bezpiecznie to .. .... ... ... ... Hildegarde! (Daniel i Martin popatrzeli na siebie pewni siebie) Martin, przykro mi ale ... ... ... ... ... Zostajesz! Daniel, pakuj swoje walizki. Daniel: Cooo?! Martin: Tak jest frajerze. Addios! Daniel: Ale to nie może być prawda! Aha, uważajcie! Na tej wiosce nie jesteście sami, uważajcie na .. Nie dokończył, gdyż został kopnięty przez osła, tym samym został wyeliminowany. Bonusowy Klip Daniel: Odpadłem. W sumie to dobrze, bo stęskniłem się za rodzicami. To miejsce nie było dla mnie. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że.. Straciłem wenę! Wenę do pisania, wenę do zwiedzania! Kto zaliczyl najlepszy debiut? Hildegarde Franziska Veronica Emma Brendon Marie Joulie Charlotte Henry Martin Daniel Isabelle ... A kto najgorszy? Hildegarde Franziska Veronica Emma Brendon Marie Joulie Charlotte Henry Martin Daniel Isabelle Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy